Book 1 The Spy Must Die
by Benjamin Enderborn
Summary: After Meeting Ruby I Leave And Start My Big Adventure.
1. The Start Of A New Adventure And Pokemon

After Being trained by Dragons (Bill here I desided to skip this in the story and this is a adopted story and I cant PM the owner so I will just do this and if he wants me to take it down I will but only him no one else, also up until this point my OC has been 4, and the reason for how this is posable will be explained later) and making friends with Natsu and joining fairy tail, I have to leave for a while, but not before I promise to come and get him if I ever need help

The first thing I register after leaving the portal is that it is raining and cold and I am in a dark alleyway. Then I notice a young adult walking my way and a huge yellow rat with red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail walking close behind them and beside the man was a women who I assumed to be his wife. The rat went up to a dumpster and after saying something to the couple which sounded like Hey, Ash there is some one in here, and over there too. And then the rat ran and me and tackled me to the ground and making me hit my head I get knocked out.

I wake up on a comfortable bed with a boy on the one next to me and judging by the light level in the room it is about 8 in the morning. Just after I realize what time it is the young couple comes in and introduces themselves to us after they wake him up

"Hi my names Ash, and this is my wife Serena" The man says

"Ash is going to ask you something very important ok and I want you to say what you think" Serena says

"Ok so do you have any parents" Ash asks

"No/Not anymore" was me and the boys answer

"Ok so what if we adopted you" Ash asks with a smile

"Ok" we both say in shock

"Good now come on we have to fill out the papers" Serena says

Seven years later me and Harry are brothers and have gone on multiple adventures and raised our own Pokémon and have just gotten our letters to Hogwarts and also harry saved a girl named Ginny on his first adventure and got a Charizard with a Mega stone and two months since

Harry also has: Hoot-hoot, Gryflar, Torchic, Kamenraida, Minotitan, and Lucario

I have Mew, Lucario, Delibird, Gingar, Mew-two

Flashback

"Mom, Dad our eggs are hatching" we yell running down the stares and putting them on the table, and just when they get there Harry's egg hatches and a small Hoot-hoot comes out, and then mine starts glowing and explodes scattering egg shells everywhere and blinded by a flash that came out of it we hear Mew and when we open our eyes we see a Mew siting on the table giggling at our disbelief.

Flashback end

Smiling at the memory we walk into Oliver's where Harry and Natsu will get a wand at I will get one custom made sense my birthday is coming up and harry doesn't want one.

"Ah yes Harry, I knew you were coming in soon, I remember when your birth parents came in 10 3/4" Willow And 11" mahogany." Said Oliver "And Natsu correct, That dragon had a hard Bergan but here you go, thirteen and three quarter inches crushed dragon scales from him"

Then Harry tried 5 wands and the 6th one was the one, gem wood. After that we left to go to the custom wand shop, Ex wand makers, and my wand was special because of the Enderpearl I cared for was used for it with some dragon scales and a phoenix feather, the wood was from two different trees the elder tree and a tree that was called a ender tree. We had gotten money exchanged at the start so since we now only had regular money we had to go to a bank.

We then went to the bank where they gave us a parchment and cut our fingers and were shocked at how my cut healed on its own in just a few seconds. When Harry was reading his I read mine and was shocked.

It read:

Name-Benjamin Blaze Enderborn-Ketchum

Titles-Sword Master, Assassin of shadows, Dovakin, Enderborn, Man with the Icy heart, the human dragon

Money- 169,000,000,000 galleons, 45 knots, 1 sickle

Special ability's- Natural Parcel tongue, Multi-Aura user, Full Metamorphmagus, Blade master, Ranger master, Blunt weapons master, Speaks natural goblin, Speaks natural English, Speaks natural Latin, Pokemon Speaker, Partly Pokeraised, Shadow Manipulator, Elemental, Natural Legitimate

Can be Emancipated

Possible Familiars to bond with: Any Pokémon, Frank the Basilisk, Maria the Raven

Heir to Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Enderborn, Sparta

Properties: Enderborn Manors in most countries, Half of the Hogwarts, Sparta Manor

"Ok" the goblin said "you can be emancipated as if you would cut your hand over this piece of paper we can get you emancipated."

"O-ok" I manage to spit out shocked during which I make a cut on my palm and let the blood drip onto the paper making it glow

"All done, now for your Brother" He says whale Harry does the same

"Ok now for your vaults, which ones would you like to visit?" he asks

We both look at each other

"Sparta/Gryffindor" We both say

We went to the Sparta vault first and found a note on the Door that said 'Benjamin if you are reading this and I'm still alive then go into the vault and and grab some clothes and Yamoto and Rebellion and the two custom made guns and come back up to the surface-Dante'

After going into the vaults we go up to the surface and see a silver headed man in a red coat with a guitar case on his back arguing with the goblins "-ng to see my son" Says the man

The goblin responds quickly "No, your not "

I gasp

"Why" asks Dante

"Because you left him in a hospital at who knows where" the goblin says

"And if I want to see him?" I ask

"BEN" Dante yells and hugs me

"Who are you anyway" I ask

"I'm your Dad, Dante" said Dante

"No, my dad is Ash" I say pushing him off me "If your my biological father you just left me in a hospital"

"For your safety" Dante says "I'm a demon hunter, demons try to kill me"

"Your not my father" I say

"Ben your emancipated so whale this is rare, you have two family's and unfortunately you can't do anything about it" Says a Goblin "I'm your accounts director, I'm also your brothers"

"Ok, Mr.?" I ask

"Bloodfang" He says

"Hello Mr. Bloodfang" I say with a slight bow

"May your gold flow" He says

"What's the polite thing to say when someone says that?" I ask

"We just do this to try to find funny things to say" he answers

"Ok, um, May your enemy's die by your blade" I say

"By the way where is your brother" Dante asks

"He's right her…" I say

"BEN LOOK WHAT I FOUND" Harry yells

I look and see him running with a sword kind of like Rebellion and a Revolver with two barrels

"What is that?" I say out loud

"What's the Red Queen and Blue Rose" Dante says "They belonged to your brother Nero before he died" He says the last part sadly

"Oh" I say with out emotion

We leave and head to get our robes and see a lot of people outside of the shop.

"Why is everyone out here?" I ask right a boy walks out and every reporter starts asking him questions

"I guess that boy?" Harry says

"Ya" I say "Reminds you of when we won the Pokémon championship doesn't it?"

"Ya" he answers back

The boy seemed to have to have herd us and instantly gets pissed off "Oh really, how many reporters have you had at that event" He says

"Um, I think our record was 376 different news stations at Unova because it had just allowed people to go back, and we had just taken out team plasma too so people had to come apparently" I say with a sigh

Then a brown haired girl come up and says "Oh really and what's your name"

"It's impolite to ask for someone's name without telling them yours first" I say

"Hermione Granger" She says

"Benjamin Ketchum and this is my brother Harry Ketchum" I say

"So your going to Hogwarts too?" she asks

"Yes" I say

Don't ignore me" The boy says annoyed "My name is Skylar Potter, and I killed you-know-who" (Thank you Sapphire Orchid for the name)

"Oh you mean Voldamort?" I ask

"Why aren't you scared of his name?" Skylar asks

"It's just a name" I tell him

"Well you should be scared for when he comes back" Skylar says  
>"Well I'm not, so bye" I say and go in to the Shop<p>

"Hogwarts dear?" asks the woman in the shop

"Yes mam" Me and Harry say at the exact same time

"Ok dearie step right here" She says and I get measured almost in 5 seconds

"Ok come back in thirty minutes and their be done" She says a I leave

"Can she read minds?" I ask myself as I leave the shop

"Ok, Books or storage?" I ask

"Since everyone is at the bookstore then storage" Harry says

"Ok lets go"

As we walk in that old musty smell enters my nose and I see trunks everywhere as I head to the counter

"Hello do you have any special storage items" I ask him

"Yes, we have this" He says holding up a small chest "It expands and holds everything you could ever want, and then there is the multiple locks" And he points to the extra locks "You can use this to organize you chest and it has a small room in one"

"I'll take it" I say and leave

"Well this has been a strange week hasn't it" I ask Harry

"Yes it has" He responds

"Well come on lets go" Serena says

"Mom?" I ask confused "Your coming too?"

"Yes I am" She says confidently "I'm one of your teachers"  
>"I'm coming to as a teacher" Says Dante "I'm your Demon killing teacher"<p>

I sigh "Well Lets go" And we step onto the train to start a new adventure


	2. The rise of the Ring Wizard and Pokemon

The train ride was not the best because Skylar came and everyone was trying to get in so me Harry amd Natsu decided to leave and came across the only cabin that could fit us Natsu because of his motion sickness had to sit in a different compartment

"Mind if we sit in here, Everywhere else is full or only has one seat left" I say to the girl siting in the booth

"Why not, my names Patty Lowell by the way" She says

"Benjamin Blaze Ketchum" I say

"Harry James Ketchum" Harry says

Then Serena and Dante walk in

"Hey Ben" They both say as a pale blond walks in and sits down

"This is the only cabin open, Crab and Goyle took the last open seat" He says

"And you are" I ask

"Draco Malfoy" He says

"Benjamin Ketchum" I say

"Harry Ketchum" Harry says

"By the way Harry when are we going to visit Gavin this month" I say

"How about this weekend" Harry suggests

"Sure, how about every weekend we don't have anything to do we visit him" I say

"Um how are you going to get to him when you cant leave the school" Draco says

"Ya, you still haven't told me who Gavin is" Serena says

"That is a personal matter" Me and Harry say

"Well as your mother I demand to know" She says

"No" I say

"Ben" She says dangerously close to being angry

"If I may make a suggestion you could just follow them on the weekend" Patty says

"You know what I will" Serena says

"So what's you class" Draco asks

"Pokemon" Serena Says

"Demon Killing" Dante says

"Ya the fun classes" I say

"I didn't know we had those classes" Draco exclaims

"Their new this year" Serena says

"I'm ready for both I have weapons and my Pokémon and Pokédex" I say excitedly

"I don't have any of that" Both Draco and Patty say

"It wasn't on the list" I say "I'm a Pokémon trainer and met Dante who let me have two swords and two guns"

"Oh, Ok" They both say

"What's a Pokémon trainer" Draco asks

"Well at Ten, you get your starter and go and do different things" I explain "Some people are Trainers, some compete in festival's and some are breeders or researcher"

"So your independent at ten?" he asks

"Ya" I answer back

"FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS" A loud booming voice yells "OVER HERE"

"Come on let's go" I say to Harry

"Wait Here the sorting ceremony is start shortly" Professor McGonagall says "All you have to do is try on a hat"  
>"What" a certain red head says "I'm going to kill Fred, He said we were going to have to wrestle a troll"<p>

Professor McGonagall then leaves the room

"So after this do you want to have a Pokémon battle after this?" I ask Harry

"Sure, should Mom referee it" Harry Responds

"Ya, she is the only one who knows the rules" I say

I hear a certain Brown haired girl huff out in anger for knowing more that her

"Ketchum, Benjamin" McGonagall yells out

I go up and put the hat on my head

"Ah, so young and so much tragedy, tell me will you go back and help Zero and all of them?" The hat asked

"I don't know I might" I answer back

"Ah I see you Salazar's and Rowena's Heir" The hat says

"Can you just put me in the same house as my brother?" I ask

"Ah yes he had a thirst for learning and was cunning but had to be put in Gryffindor" The hat says

"And I can?" I say

"No but you can chose which house you want to be in" The hat says and then yells "HE WILL HAVE TO CHOSE, FOR THE FIRST TIME I CAN'T SORT SOMEONE"

"Gryffindor" I say

"Lowell, Patty" McGonagall yells out

Almost Instantly "Gryffindor" 

'Yay announcements' Bill says I'm my mind

"First off I would like to announce that we have three new class and five new teachers, Pokémon, Demon Killing, And History of the Boy Who Lived" The headmaster yells out "Pokémon will be taught by a Muggle named Serena, Demon Killing will be taught by a half devil named Dante, and history of the Boy Who Lived by Skylar's parents James and Lily"

"Now to start off the year Serena asked me to watch me two sons have a Pokémon battle outside as it can get explosive" He yells

"Can mom read our minds?" I ask Harry

"Probably, she does have a Kadabra" Harry says

"Lets go outside and watch" The headmaster says

"Ben, Harry" Serena says as we run up

"Mom can we do a double battle?" I ask

"Sure" She says

"Harry I'm glad the rules changed so we can have eight Pokémon with us" I say as I get ready

"Ya, I know" Harry says

"Anyway, LUCARIO YOU AURA WILL WIN THIS" I yell and I chose Lucario

"Nice, TORCHIC LIGHT THE WAY FROM THE DARKNESS" Harry yells

"Ok so you know what my next Pokémon is" I say and the yell "GINGAR SNUF OUT THE FLAME AND MAKE THEM BLIND"

"Strategy is important so HOOT-HOOT FAN THE FLAMES AND HELP IT BURN" Harry yells

"LUCARIO AURA SPEAR, GINGAR SHADOW BALL" I yell

"COUNTER WITH FLAMETHROWER AND GUST" Harry Yells choosing to try to defend

Everyone is looking at us confused even the Headmaster until they attack

The flamethrower and gust combo just made the flames stronger but Gingar and Lucaro put a mid air spin and had them spining around each other and then split and hit both Hoot-hoot and Torchic as the flames miss

"TORCHIC OVERHEAT, HOOT-HOOT BRAVE BIRD" Harry yells

"DODGE AND USE OUR SPECIAL COMBO NUMBER SEVEN" I yell

Now special combo number seven is where Gingar and Lucario shoot Shadow balls and Aura Spears everywhere

It hits multiple times and knocks out both

"You both did good Rest for another round, Ok" I tell my Pokémon and put them in their Pokéballs

"Ok, Harry how about one more round with our strongest Pokémon?" I ask

"Sure" Harry Reply's with some uncertainties

"OK, MEW MEWTWO LET'S WIN THIS FAST" I yell as I release them

"LUCARIO, CHARIZARD LET'S SHOW THEM OUR FULL POWER" Harry yells

"HARRY LET'S MEGAEVOLVE THEM" I yell over the Pokémon's battle cry's

"YA, MEGAEVOLVE MEGA CHARIZARD, MEGA LUCARIO/MEGA MEWTWO" And we touch our bracelets

"MEW, MEWTWO PHYSIC" I yell as they attack and knock them both out

We both walk up to each other and shake hands as we have to more surprises for everyone

"Good job, but you need to work harder if you want to beat the current could be champion for 6 places" I say to Harry

"Ya, you showed me that" Harry responds

"That was Interesting" The Headmaster says looking surprised at how a little cat can take out a huge dragon like creature "Now all students of every age can take two of the three classes, get the sheets to chose for your heads of houses" He says dismissing us but me and Harry stay behind to care for Charizard

"Harry do you want to use a revive or max revive" I say

"Revive" Harry says wanting something easy to come by "Max revives are hard to find"

"Ya" I ask "Should we use a max restore or some herbs?"

"herbs" He answers as we get to work and surprise everyone with what we know and how fast we work

It's breakfast and me and Harry are eating when the "BIG HERO" (Or as I like to call him the boy who's a ass) Came and demanded we give him our Pokémon, We said no

"Just give them to me" He says

"No" We both say

"Something that powerful should be in the hands of a hero" He says

"Ya not a murderer like you" I say

"WHAT" He yells

Luckly it's the weekend and its only us right now

"You murdered a man, who in your defence did try to kill you, but still murdered him at fifteen months old" I explain

"I'm going to tell a teacher that you wont give me your Pokémon" He says

"Ok" Me and Harry say just as my telekinesis goes haywire

"OW" I yell grabbing my head as a black haired girl passes by

"Is something wrong" She asks in a nice voice

"Ya just a headache" I answer back

Now that I can see her face I relies that she kind of looks Sabrina she also has her pinkish eyes and wait is that "Bellelba?" I ask

She giggles "Ya, good to see you still remember me Ben" She says

Harry looks at me funny "Do you two know each other" He finally asks

"Ya, Remember Sabrina?" I ask and Harry nods "This is her Daughter, We me at the lab when we were five"

"OH, That explains why you would disappear at random times, But what about that headache?" Harry asks me

"That would be her, We have a Psychic connection from our child hood" I tell him "Since you're older and had some one to travel with you went, but neither one of us did so we both traveled together"

"Oh, and pray tell, how much older is she" Harry asks

"Five minutes, seventeen seconds, we share a birthday" I say

"Oh, so how big of a surprise was Mew and Mewtwo Bellelba?" Harry asks

"None, I've known for four years now" She says

Harry gives me a scary glair, the glair that means he's mad "Ben" He says with a lot of anger "what was that about four years?"

"Well when we were seven"

Flashback

"BELLELBA" I yell as I hug my best friend tightly

She hugs me just as tightly "BEN" She giggles as she yells in that cute voic… Wait why did I thing that

One hour later

We were laying under a tree in the forest around the summer house

"I told mom where I disappear to every week" She says

"Was she mad" I ask her

"No, Just glad I have a friend" Bellelba tells me "She told me about a Psychic link people can have"

"Really?" I ask her "what's it do?"

"It tells you if that person is lying" She tells me "And make them future hu…. Never mind"

"Ok so do you want to try it" I ask

"Do you really want to, I will be able to read your mind easily" She explains

"Yes, your my best friend" I tell her "I don't want to hide anything from you, I trust you with my life"  
>She giggles that cute giggle and says "Ok if your ok"<p>

Flashback ends

"And that's a wrap" I say laughing at their stunned faces

Three days later at diner

A man bursts in and sprints towards Draco and my Phantom instincts are going wild

"Crap" I say sprinting after him

"HEY GATE I'VE GOT YOU NOW" He yells

"NO, YOU DON'T" I yell tackling him to the ground

"BEN" Snape yells "Fifty points from Gryffindor"  
>"So what" I say as everyone groans "I'm trying to take down a Phantom"<p>

"What are you one of the ring wizards" He asks as I nod

"Yes" I say

He kicks me off "Now try to fight" He says "I'm laced with poison"  
>"Well then" I say getting up "It's a good thing I'm immune to every known poison"<p>

"RAAAAAAAAAAA" He yells charging at me clearly angry  
>"BEN GET OUT OF THE WAY" I can hear everyone yell<p>

"NO" I say activating my belt and putting the driver ring over it and you hear "DRIVER ON" Shabadoobi Touch Henshin Comes as I pull out the water ring and you Hear Water as I get the blue suit and pull out a spell ring and you hear "Liquid Please"

The Phantom try's to hit me and the punch goes right through me

"Strike 1" I say as he try's again "Strike 2, getting bad hits there" his third hit goes through "Strike three your out" I say kicking him hard in the face and the Great Hall doors open and he smashes into the wall

"Ow" He says

My next spell ring is the connect spell and I pull out my weapon which is the same as the other ring wizard It's a gun sword

He disappears and reappears where there is light so I use the second ring with a trembling hand

"Let's hope this works" I say using It and my belt says 'Darkness Please'

The room goes dark and the Phantom says "Hey who turned out the light's"

"And it's time for this show to end so" I say switching to the fire ring and getting the red suit and open

the gun and use Fire Strike Shot with to much Mana but I destroy the Phantom and because of Mana loss my suit goes down and I have to take the rings off and put them on the belt

"Well, It was nice knowing all of you" I say "Goodbye" And I pass out from my Mana loss


	3. (Interlude) I save Summer

Playing, Universes, and legends (Interlude, short)

I had just existed a portal to a universe I have always liked to visit. Ever since the universes I had been to, excluding the one I was in I was visited this universe many times, even creating a promise to never directly interfere unless I absolutely have to.

I have become some what of a legend here, there are books that have legends about a man with a blue box and a man who fights strange teleporting 'Grimm', only there not Grimm there Enders and they want one thing, to destroy the world. Of course the story's don't go into much detail to there are a few things that they get wrong.

I'm not a hero

I'm a boy, not a man

I only try to help people because of my past

You see, Ash and Serena were always fawning over Harry so it gave me time to slip away, I always did like the forest, plenty of things to fight. And over there is a dying Woma…. Damn it, looks like I have to be hero, "Sign".

After a gruesome killing of Grimm, this is the conversation

"You ok" I ask

"Yes, May I ask who you are" She says

I nod and say "Benjamin Blaze, and who are you?" I hold out my hand

"Summer Rose" The newly named Summer grabs my hand and I pull her up from off the ground

"Well Ms. Rose what are you doing in a huge Grimm populated area?" I ask her

"Trying to make a living for my children" She says holding up some pictures of two little girls one with blond hair and one with

"….. Is iridescent red hair normal?" I ask and get smacked on the back of the head

"No but it makes her different" Summer says as we get into town and see Summers daughters standing there waiting for her

"Mommy" They both yell the youngest is only 1 and a half too so she must be a smart kid

"Hmm" I say and then think why the hell not and say "Summer you mind if I give them a gift?" I ask

"No" She answers

"Ok, well then here" I say as I through them both matching necklaces and then I leave not wanting them to ask why I had two necklaces

Just as I'm about to open a portal

"Wait" Summer yells "I have a favor to ask"

"Yes" I ask now facing her

"If anything is to happen to me and you can, protect them" She says

"Ok, but now I really do have to go, so bye" I say

"Bye" She says and departs

Sigh… This universe was always my favorite one to visit, so many legends scattered throughout time, yet I'm a legend that no one will remember, kept from everyone to keep this universe safe. I will keep my promise to Summer, just from a distance. It's the best I can do

Steve "Yang, and Ruby will remember"

Me "No, not even them, remember The Doctor, as He says, I cant disrupt the Wibbly wobbly, Timely Wimy stuff, that keeps the universe connected, only Summer will remember, and her Aura is running dangerously low, but if I'm right she will tell Yang the promise I made and should either one of them ever need me the necklaces they have will give them the answers they need, and they will be pissed at me too, but they will need to survive in this harsh world, I just hope I'm never needed, and that I'm never called"


	4. Am I human?

It's Halloween

After getting home I start talking to Medusa, yes The Medusa, she is not actually evil. You see I have to participate in the Holy Grail War and because of that I needed a Heroic Spirit. Now most people will say, But Medusa turned men to stone. No, She didn't. Now I am standing in the forbidden forest practicing a spell to create weapons.

"I am the bone of my sword, Steel is my body, And fire is my blood, I have created over a thousand blades, Unknown to death, Nor known to life, Having withstand pain to create many weapons, Yet these hands will never hold anything, So, As I pray - Unlimited Blade Works." I chant and get a sword out of my blood and bone for my trouble.

I'm panting heavily from just creating this

"A knife would work better until I have better control" I mumble

"Yes it would" Medusa agrees

"I have a bad felling about today" I say to her

"So do I, So do I" I hear her mumble

I'm sprint towards where I heard the footsteps and I see a Troll. So I shout out the first thing that comes to mind

"HEY, DISTRACT IT" I Yell to the girl

I can almost hear her gulp

"I am the bone of my sword" I start to chant

The girl is casting many spells

"Steel is my body, And fire is my blood" I keep going

The girl is just starting to tire

"I have created over a thousand blades" The troll is going after the girl

"Unknown to death, Nor known to life" It's getting closer

"Having withstand pain to create many weapons" It's club is going down

"Yet these hands will never hold anything" It's just barely missed

So, As I pry" Shrapnel knocked her out and the troll looks at me

I yell out the ending "UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS" I get a bow made of bone the string is blood and I fire

It falls down dead and as I fall unconscious I see teachers rush in

The last thing I hear is "What the bloody hell happened here"

* * *

><p>It's night<p>

Almost the last day

I'm the corridor

There is a teacher standing outside the forbidden corridor

I am going in after him

My mind goes blank

* * *

><p>I exit the portal and am now going to see Summer<p>

As I come up to the door I hear crying

Summer comes out slowly and hand me Ruby

"Raise her please" Summer asks

My first thought is I'm too young but that is quickly shot down so "I promise" I say as I see tears in her eyes

She goes back in

"Well kid looks like your traveling with me" I say to no one

* * *

><p>It's been years but I have only aged a little. I'm now physically 14. Ruby is 8 and has mastered the Kama and has almost mastered the scythe. I think that Summer has died. She was a good friend. I have managed to peace together some of what Ruby said one day. Apparently she has a twin sister named Sapphire. Summer apparently likes to name people after things. Yang is part of a symbol and Ruby and Sapphire are both gems. I decide to bring her to Yang and let Rubys universe do the rest of the training. So I say goodbye and go to do more training.<p>

* * *

><p>Blacklight Outbreak<p>

September 11, 2019

Penn Station

I exit the portal just as a red mist covers the station making the people who touch it turn into horrifying creatures. And my last words before unconsciousness are "Ruby, Please Be Strong."


	5. Timeskip and Meet Bella

"Ben I know you were betrayed, but why are you doing this" Bellabella says "Because I need answers, and CTOS is the best place to start, and I'm going to need to make a nickname for you"  
>"No you don't" She says "I'll call you Bella" I say "Call me that and I'll kill you" Bella says "Love you too, B-E-L-L-A" I say drawing out the entire name "I could just hang up Ben" Bella says with irritation in her voice "You could, but I know you wont" I say "Fine, Anyway" She says getting back on track "what's so important about this world"<br>"It's where I got my Phone, from my contact here, and it's where Steve would broadcast from" I say walking down the street "What's his name" She says "I only know his code name" I say stopping in front of the CTOS building looking for a entrance "And it's Badboy"  
>She giggles "Badboy, Really"<br>"Yes" I say finding my entry point "Bingo, Ok now you need a code name"  
>"Fine, whats my code name" She say "Your codename is Blaze" I say "Mine is Garfield"<br>"Why Garfield" Blaze asks "Because, I'm honoring a good friend that let me use his last name" I say "Ok, I guess that makes since, kinda?" She says "Well I'm going in" I say and run up the wall into a open window crashing into a guy as I push my knife into his throat making him swallow his own blood "Ok, Blaze, I'm in" I say looking around the corner "I'm going to go to the Server"  
>"Be ca-f-l G-r-e-d I'm D-t-i-g, F-k, Ga-i-d d- y- r-e- m-, -"<br>"Blaze, Your breaking up, Blaze, Blaze" I say "Fuck, I'm on my own I guess"  
>I pull out my pistol and crouch as I put my back to the wall making my self more protected "Ok, I just need to get across the hall" I say looking at the map I "Found" when I was hacking into here earlier to find Steve.<br>I peek out from the door beside me and see one guard "Ok, one guard" I aim as the guard turns and see's me "HEY, WH" The guard starts as I fire A quiet gas leak like sound comes from the barrel as the guy falls the life leaving his eyes and a small stream of blood comes from his head I, as quietly as possible, run to the other side of hallway and plug in A alarm starts to go startling me "Fuck" I say as I close the door as guards come piling into the hallway "OPEN THIS DOOR NOW" I hear a guard yell "NO" I yell back going through my pocket demention for grenades "Found one" I breath out as I pull the pin and open the door a crack and through it through and close the door agene 'BOOM' I hear and then the phone beeps signaling that the data is now on it "Ok, now to check the data" I say looking at the phone "It's just a bunch of cameras and info and, some of where Steve is"  
>I jump to my base world and start planning "Bella, Do you read me, Bella" I say trying to contact my old friend "Ben, I'm here, did you get the data" She says "Yes, and if I'm understanding this right then I'm going to kill Steve" I say "Why" Bella says "Because he's trying to clone me with some hair, and he needed a girl to grow it" I say "Who did he use" She say "You" I say and I hear her gasp "Send me the data" She says "Ok" I send her the data and say "It looks like he has put cameras in multiple world and is using CTOS to watch them, Also it looks like the cloning is just started, so I wont go there first, but" I say summoning the items from when I was a Anti-Tank Solder "I might need these"<br>"What A big Gun and A lantern" She says "What's that got to do with anything"  
>"Well, During what is called the great war, In that universe, I was a Anti-tank Solder" I say "I was hired to hunt and destroy tanks with the door knocker"<br>"The Door Knocker?" she asks "Ya, a 13 mm Anti-Tank Pistol, can go through 5 feet of steel at point blank range" I say "So you destroyed tanks" She says "Yes, And I thinks I may need to train another solder to help" I say in a low voice "After all The will-o-wisp needs more than one person to be complete"  
>I put a Door Knocker Shell on the table and open a portal as the shell falls, spins, and points to my next world, The Elemental Nations <div> 


End file.
